Curse Technique: Dread Keeper
'Curse Technique: Dread Keeper '''is a Jujutsu solely used by the Jashin Cult and those who worship Jashin. This technique is unique and known alone to Huoyan Chen. By doing a series of hand-seals, coupled with the blood symbol of Jashin placed on his fore-arm, Huoyan creates a monsterous creature. The white creature appearing with a snake body, long and writhy, with the strange oddity of it's mid body appearing to be cut out all the way up, showing inner red flesh. It's upper body is humonoid, with ribs, a neck, and muscles arms extending hands, four claws on each hand. It's face and back being much different, the face is as a half-skull of a demon or horse-oni. Two piercing green eyes, with dark tears over it's facial signature, a single blood shot orb in the center of it's forehead. Extensions coming out of it's upper spine and the back of it's head, these attach in odd manners over it's body, and appears as segmented horns. Wielding a giant scythe of a reaper, the ''Dread Keeper ''is a mencacing form to look upon. Upon being summoned, the creature may attack at will using it's scythe or claws. Being primarily offensive, this creature is very lithe and agile, allowing it to keep a foe from it's range. His vile form is a testament to Jashin himself, and is meant to offend the summoning world, as this abomination is considered as summon, but not of them. *'Corrupted Chakra: 'By giving a slashing/slicing wave of his scythe or claws, ''Dread Keeper ''may send out an arc of corrupted chakra that is capable of tearing through groups of enemies; turning them into shredded pile of corpses. This corrupted chakra may also be sent out in a wide-range infront of itself from it's third blood shot eye, this eye has more power then the scythe or claws, as when it's corrupted chakra hits a foe, it can effecively turn all it can see into ash and dust. *'Mind Control: 'If a foe is to directly gaze into ''Dread Keeper's ''eyes for several seconds (3-4), they are entranced and hypnotized. When this hypnosis is over, the foe will serve as his minion, and may act also under the command of Huoyan himself. A menacing technique, this is more tactical, and can turn entire armies under his control if needed. If in single combat, or at a wish, the hypnotized victim can act as a chakra battery for ''Dread Keeper ''or Huoyan, and the controlled person may be 'sacraficed' to Jashin to end their life, and refuel either's chakra reserves to ''1/2 ''the amount of chakra they posssessed, the other half going to ''Jashin. *'''Dark Influence: '''By it's presence, ''Dread Keeper ''causes all loyal Jashinists within the area (up to 300 yards), and primarily Huoyan himself, a boost of morale, chakra, and enhanced senses. Acting somewhat as a conduit or booster for fellow allies, his very presence being a symbol of war and destruction. All non-Jashinists within a close proximity feel a layer of anger and blind rage wash over them, erasing all previous or intelligent thought, and causing the foe's to charge at them head on. When the foe's do so, ''Dread Keeper ''may easily cleave them down, or any fellow Jashinists can as well. This influence does not affect those under his Mind Control. Category:Jujutsu Category:Forbidden Ninjutsu